Forging
Forging is one of the Production skills in HKO. There are various crafting-guides for "forging" which can be learned in order to create weapons (wands), earrings, pendants and tools for harvesting raw-materials: scissors, axes and pickaxes. What's forging for in HKO? For one thing you will need to forge nearly every item you will get guides for to complete quests in Hello Kitty Online. You will need forging at Paris and Beijing to create tools of level 12 and 14; since you can't buy those and can't get them via quests, but you will need them to get on with your quests in HKO. And forging is also very useful for making the best (zodiac) weapons in the game in three steps. You generally won't get weapons or jewelry of better value by forging than by carrying out quests... There are five types of stuff you can forge at the present in July 2010: *wands *earrings *pendants *tools *hand-held accessories - some special guides may be available at event-times only for a week or so once a year each Components All of the equipable items you can produce by forging also need components (materials) you will have to craft first. Some of those components needed will have to be produced by Cooking or Sewing. But you can also buy lots of components at material merchants. The merchant in Beijing has most of them; he sells glue, slick stone, simple cloth, light cloth, impressive thread, bast thread, novice thread, simple thread, copper doodad, bendy material, wooden handle, sweat-free handle, steady handle, copper haft, sharpened stone, fine copper, simple chain, polished stick, wooden frame, yellow dye, green dye and purple dye. Recipes listed by level (July 2010): materials/components * slick stone (buy): 1x gravel (drop) + 1x clean spring water (buy) * 2x wooden frames (buy): 2x fragmented branch (harvesting) + 2x slick stone (component/buy) * wooden handle (buy): 2x short rattan (harvesting) + 2x glue (cooking/buy) * polished stick (buy): 1x strong ivory wood (harvesting) + 2x slick stone (component/buy) * sweat-free handle (buy): 2x light cloth (sewing/buy) + 1x wooden handle (component/buy) + 3x glue (cooking/buy) * simple chain (buy): 2x novice thread (sewing/buy) + 1x yellow dye (sewing/buy) + 8x shell (harvest) * sharpened stone (buy): 2x copper (mining) + 1x magic spices (buy) * 3x fine copper (buy): 6x copper (mining) * copper haft (buy): 2x fine copper (component/buy) + 1x sharpened stone (component/buy) * steady handle (buy): 2x floral wood (harvesting) + 2x sharpened stone (component/buy) + 1x bast fiber (sewing/buy) * enchanted rod: 6x fine iron (component) + 10x magic spices (buy) + 2x sun stone (mining) * strong handle: 4x marble (mining) + 2x bendy material (sewing/buy) * copper doodad (buy): 5x dirty crystal (mining) * 2x fine iron: 4x pure crystal (mining) * 2x imbued silver: 2x silver (mining) + 6x magic spices (buy) + 3x hoverbells spell (drop) * golden spire: 20x gold (mining) + 35x magic spices (buy) + 2x rainbow stone (mining) * slotted handle: 4x yellow coal (mining) + 4x strong bendy material (sewing) * golden chain: 3x gold (mining), 2x rare valuable stone (mining), 4x purple gem (mining) wands * ivory magic wand: 1 sweat-free handle (component/buy), 1 polished stick (component/buy), 2x glue (cooking/buy), 4x chainworms spell (drop), 10x magic spices (buy); guide has to be bought in Florapolis (225$), lvl 6, Energy (Life) +42, Energy Drain (Attack) +20 * candelabra staff / flicker wand: 1x copper haft (component/buy), 1x steady handle (component/buy), 5x brambles fury (drop), 5x glue(cooking/buy), 20x magic spices (buy); , guide has to be bought in London (250$) called "Flicker Wand Guide", lvl 11, Energy (Life) +40, Action (Stamina) +20, Energy Drain (Attack) +40, Critical Hit Chance +3,5% * X-1 mecha staff: 1x enchanted rod (component), 1 strong handle (component), 15x copper doodad (component/buy), 8x tiger-eye stone (mining), 3x colored fossil (mining); guide will be given to you after a quest in London, lvl 11, Energy (Life) +40, Action (Stamina) +20, Energy Drain (Attack) +40, Critical Hit Chance +3,5% * zodiac wand: 1x enchanted rod (component), 1x strong handle (component), 5x amber (mining), 5x glossy stone (mining), 5x shiny black fragments (mining); there are 12 wands called after every zodiac sign, guide (lvl 6) can be bought in London (325$ each), all 12 wands have: lvl 14, Energy (Life) +63, Action (Stamina) +27, Energy Drain (Attack) +79, Critical Hit Chance +5,25% * reinforced zodiac wand: 1x zodiac wand (of the same zodiac sign!), 15x bright stone (mining), 20x blue crystal (mining), 15x pink crystal (mining), 15x green crystal (mining); guide (lvl 7) can be bought in Paris for 350$; every zodiac wand can be improved to be: lvl 22, Energy (Life) +88, Action (Stamina) +52, Energy Drain (Attack) +90, Critical Hit Chance +6,2% * ultimate zodiac wand: 1 reinforced zodiac wand (of the same zodiac sign!), 10 prism stone (mining), 10 moonshard (mining), 10 rare green crystal (mining), 35 shiny purple stone (mining); guide (lvl 8) can be bought in Beijing for 375$; but also 600 Beijing-friendship-points are needed. Improve every reinforced zodiac wand to: lvl 28, Energy (Life) +97, Action (Stamina) +57, Energy Drain (Attack) +98, Critical Hit Chance +6,6% earrings * pearl studs: 2x pearl (mining), 2x shell (mining), 2x glue (cooking/buy); guide will be given to you throughout a quest in Florapolis, lvl 6, Energy (Life) +10, Action (Stamina) +10, Energy Drain (Attack) +15, Chance for a Critical Hit +0,35% * ruby earrings: 1 golden chain (component), 2x red gems (mining); guide will be given to you after a quest in Paris, lvl 15, Energy (Life) +10, Action (Stamina) +8, Energy Drain (Attack) +8, Defense +8, Dodge +0,01%, Critical Hit Chance +0,08%. Guide can also be bought in Paris for 400$ pendants * topaz necklace: 1 simple chain (component/buy), 15x pearl (mining), 10x magic spices (buy); guide is given to you when completing a quest in Florapolis, lvl 9, Energy (Life) +20, Action (Stamina) +20, Defense +30, Dodge +0,4% (guide can also be bought in Florapolis for 100$) tools * spiral axe (lvl 5): 1x polished stick (component/buy), 1x sweat-free handle (component/buy), 1x sharpened stone (component/buy), 1x glue (cooking/buy), 4x maple-wood (harvest) * clover scissors(lvl 5): 6x wooden frame (component/buy), 2x sweat-free handle, 4x glue, 2x sharpened stone, 8x clover * ladybug scissors (lvl 6): 2x steady handle, 2x sharpened stone, 1x copper haft, 10x furtale bandages * marble pickaxe (lvl 7): 1x steady handle, 1x copper haft, 2x sharpened stone, 10x cobraks bandages * caterpillar axe (lvl 8): 2 green dye, 10 high quality maple, 1x steady handle, 1x copper haft, 3x sharpened stone * mushroom axe (lvl 12): 1 enchanted rod, 2x strong handle, 2x imbued silver, 10x spore wood, 4x worryworm powder * jade pickaxe (lvl 12): 2 enchanted rods, 2x strong handle, 10 jade, 10x green copper, 1 imbued silver * butterfly scissors (lvl 12): 4x imbued silver, 1 enchanted rod, 2 strong handle, 10 purple crystal, 10x ant wood * dragon scissors (lvl 14): 4 imbued silver, 1 golden spire, 2 slotted handle, 8 fern stern, 4 jade * solar pickaxe (lvl 14): 1 imbued silber, 2 golden spire, 2 slotted handle, 4 blue crystal, 8 magical glow * rainbow axe (lvl 14): 2 imbued silver (component), 1 golden spire (component), 2 slotted handle (component), 5 colorful stone (mining), 4 golden splinter (harvesting) hand-held accessories * red umbrella (lvl 7): 1x wooden handle (component/buy), 6x simple cloth (sewing/buy), 8x wooden frame (component/buy), 1x red dye (sewing) - no stats Category:Skills